


How To Be A Parent

by LSims



Category: The Prom - Sklar/Beguelin/Martin
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 23:08:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20629052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LSims/pseuds/LSims
Summary: What we all want to happen. Basically Helen Greene serving some real hot tea™️.





	How To Be A Parent

**Author's Note:**

> Possible TW for verbally abusive language and minor homophobia.

Helen Greene specifically remembered the day she found out that Jenny and David Nolan had kicked their daughter, Emma, out. She was waiting in the checkout line at Walmart, buying the weeks groceries, when they walked up behind her, arguing.

“I mean, I just feel so awful, David. I said a lot of things I didn’t mean to her.”

“Don’t be stupid Jen! Of course you meant it! Everything you said to that girl was true, and quite frankly, I couldn’t have said it better myself.”

“I won’t lie and say I’ve been grateful for Emma, but she is my,  _ our _ , daughter David! She’s our flesh and blood whether you like it or not. I won’t act like I’m any better than you, but I’ve said a lot of things out of anger and—”

“Oh, were you  _ saying it out of anger  _ when you told her to ‘suck it up’ when  _ your  _ father threw the frying pan at her?”

Normally, Helen would have been more subtle with her eavesdropping, but she was sure they could hear the Nolan’s all the way in Indianapolis. She turned and tapped David on the shoulder. 

“Excuse me, I don’t mean to implore, but could you please save your arguing for later? We’re all just trying to have a peaceful day in Walmart.”

“Can you mind your own business?” Jenny countered. David scowled. “Oh, didn’t you here, Helen? It turns out our—” he spits out the word with disgust, “— _ daughter _ is a homo.” 

Helen (along with the other patrons,) gasped. “You’re joking!”

“No! Isn’t it wonderful? I swear, the Nolan’s are some of the most blessed people on the planet!” 

Jenny just stands passively behind her husband. 

Helen, at the time, can’t imagine it. Having your own flesh and blood be a homosexual! The shame! But still, the way the Nolan’s are talking rubs her the wrong way. Her daughter, Alyssa, is a good, pure Christian girl, but even if Alyssa  _ were _ gay, Helen wouldn’t dream of kicking her out. Help her work pass her sin yes, but still love her. And she  _ certainly  _ wouldn’t talk about her daughter like the Nolan’s were.

Now, nearly 2 years later, a lot has changed. Helen  _ can  _ imagine having a homosexual daughter, because Alyssa  _ is  _ one, and Helen is about to give the Nolan’s the smack down they deserve, and it’s for  _ Emma _ ’s sake.

David answers the door. He’s grayer than the woman remembers, and more wrinkled, but he still radiates an energy that Helen can only describe as evil. “We don’t have any money.” He snaps, shutting the door. She stops it. “Oh, I’m not selling anything. I don’t know if you remember me, but I’m Helen Greene?”

The recognition dawned on his face. “Oh, what do you want?”

“Um, can I talk to you and your wife for a few minutes? I need to discuss something with you.”

He gave her a bored look and moved out of the door way. “Sure.”

* * *

Helen doesn’t know what to say. She’s sitting in the living room, sipping a cup of rather mediocre coffee. David and Jenny are staring at her expectantly. She clears her throat. “So, we’ve, erm, had an...interesting month, haven’t we?” 

David snorts. “‘Interesting,’ is that what you’re calling it? I call it a f*cking disgrace!”

“Yes, well—” 

“I put up with that girl’s sh*t for sixteen years and then I  _ finally  _ get rid of her, and now she’s dragged the  _ whole town  _ into her bullsh*t!”

“That’s—actually what I wanted to talk to you about.” Helen says. 

“Oh, I can’t  _ imagine  _ what this’s been like for  _ you  _ Helen. You were just trying to do the right thing.”

“Actually, I wasn’t.”

David is appalled. “Excuse me?

Helen nods in affirmation. “Look, I didn’t come here to attack you, nor to claim that I’m a saint. But, from what I’ve noticed about you two, I believe the difference between you and me is that, as wrong as I was, I was trying to do what was best for my daughter, while you  _ never  _ have.”

David’s nostrils flared. “You  _ dare  _ to come into  _ my  _ house and criticize  _ me _ , rather hypocritically, I might I add?”

She rose to face him. “David, your  _ daughter  _ is suffering and I should be the  _ last  _ person who’s trying to make this right, yet here I am. Does Emma mean  _ nothing _ to you?”

“I treated Emma like sh*t.”

Helen and David stared at Jenny. “I...have been an  _ awful  _ mother. I was bitter and ashamed about my life choices, and I’ve chosen to take them out on the wrong person, though I know it’s not an excuse. This past month has made me think a lot, and I am  _ sorry _ .” She turns to Helen desperately. “How do you do it?” She asks. “How do you make peace with it?” 

“I...haven’t.” Helen says, still in shock at the other woman’s confession. “It’s a long, hard process, and I probably will never be fully okay with…  _ it _ , but I am trying because I  _ love my daughter _ . And, if you want, Jenny, I’d be honored if you accompanied me on my journey.”

“You’re seriously going to listen to this fraud?” David yelled. “ _ Emma  _ doesn’t want or  _ need  _ your validation, Jen.” 

Jenny looked at her husband with a fire in her eyes that she’d long forgotten. “David, I know you don’t give a d*mn about anyone but yourself, but I am  _ sick  _ and  _ tired  _ of letting you influence my way of seeing life.”

She turned back to Helen. “Message me. On  _ Facebook _ . We’ll talk more later.”

“Okay.”

As she drove back from their house, Helen felt a little more at peace.


End file.
